


And Yet...

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It's just a passing infatuation...  Isn't it?





	And Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Walt's POV.

This isn't love.

It's just a passing infatuation, a curious obsession that got way out of hand. I guess I was flattered by his attention at first and, ignoring the risks, chasing the danger, I went in for the thrill. And what a thrill!

And yet, for all the excitement, a hasty, half-dressed fuck just doesn't seem to cut it anymore. I want him by my side all the time, and I'll take him any way he comes, as long as he's with me, as long as he's in my arms.

This isn't love.

It _can't_ be love.

And yet...


End file.
